Heartsong
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: A music challenge. Collection of drabbles based on ten songs.


**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random._

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

-

_Harana by Parokya ni Edgar_

Kyouya, she had to admit, would make a poor singer. If record studios would hear him sing right now, he'll break their eardrums and damage the name of the music industry forever. But as she closed her eyes to hear his off-key singing, she couldn't help but smile. It was not like he'd sing like this every day. At least she was one of the people who get to hear one of his heart songs.

-

_Crazier by Taylor Swift_

The music was mellow; the air smelled fresh roses and smiles. Two figures moved in the middle of the dance floor, comfortable against each other's arms. They were silent, but the words were not needed anymore. Their hearts were already voicing out what they wanted to say.

For the first time he remembered, he was smiling from the bottom of his heart.

-

_Tsokolate by Parokya ni Edgar_

It was harsh. He didn't see it coming but it tumbled down right across his face like an unexpected snow avalanche. It hurt.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I found someone else and we make each other happy."

She walked out of the cafeteria and he watched her with a broken heart and a broken promise. Another broken smile.

-

_The Technicolor Phase by Owl City_

She was his rainbow.

Whenever he was with her, he would always picture everything painted in vibrant colors. Maybe it was just his imagination. Or maybe she was just that sunny; that everything he saw was bright. That everything he saw had wonderful colors.

Because yes, she was and would always be a rainbow. She would always be his rainbow painting colors in his dull life.

-

_Death Goes to Disco by Boys Like Girls_

For as far as he could remember, she was the only one who inflicted terror upon him. He didn't know how she did it but maybe she just had that certain power on her that made him think she was lethal enough that one touch would poison his blood.

Or maybe, just simply, because Kyouya Ootori has finally found his match.

That one person who can defeat his guts.

-

_You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_

He always looked through her. For him, she was just like water; transparent and a bottle worth eight cents. Of course, he wouldn't realize that after all that has been said and done, she was the only one who, even if she was invisible, tried to push him up from the shadows and tried to make him do the best that he can be.

But he wouldn't know.

Because she was just that invisible girl after all.

-

_This Guy's in Love with You Pare by Parokya ni Edgar_

He didn't know.

Of course, he was clueless. Because after all these three years they've been together, Kyouya saw Tamaki as his friend. Best friend.

He must have misread the signs. Why else would Tamaki regard Kyouya as the mother of the host club anyway? It wasn't for Haruhi, it was for _him_. If Kyouya was mother and Tamaki was father, then what else would that make them be? A married couple, was it not?

Kyouya stared at his findings with utter disbelief.

-

_Friends Forever by (I forgot who the singer was.)_

It was not just a simple gathering of these seven boys (one girl) trying to make people happy through their host club. It was not just about the smiles they painted to people's faces or the pleasure they provided to their customers.

It was about the fun their job brought them. It was about the bonds they were able to create. It was about friendship.

A strong bond of friendship no one can ever possibly break.

-

_Doki Doki Waku Waku by Saitou Ayaka_

Honey-senpai was the best sempai Kyouya ever had. Because even with that sweet and seemingly clueless smile or those childish antics he showed to others, he was one of the most mature people he's ever known. Because little do they know that he's one of the first people who patches up things when they get out of hand.

-

_The Way You Look at Me by Christian Bautista_

It was an unexplainable feeling.

Kyouya was supposed to be a smart guy, but no matter how many times he would think about it, he couldn't find any reason to explain why he fell in love with her. Maybe it was because the way she smiled. Or perhaps the way she simply looked at him. There was something weird about it and he just can't point out which.

But surprisingly enough, even though it puzzled him, it didn't bother him that much to act so serious about it. He can just keep quiet and be satisfied with what they have right now and that's called happiness.

-

A/N: Since I had my OS upgraded a few days ago, I lost all my music files, leaving me with my iPod as the last resort. I was browsing through PurpleSkye's stories and came upon this challenge. Funny enough, because I had Ouran's soundtrack on my playlist, Doki Doki Waku Waku suddenly kicked off and because I don't understand Japanese, I just based the drabble on who sang it. The slash part on Tamaki and Kyouya was not intended but I find it somewhat amusing. Although I apologize for those of you who I offended.


End file.
